i luv u
by holy blader
Summary: naruto after being chase into a time portal wakes up in a tub with a naked cat-like woman on here
1. i got banished

yo poeple i don't how to do this but anyway this my first writing uuummm this T for teens 15yrs and older

i will acceptance flame and help anyboby plz comment sit bk and relaxed :3 ._.

let me do the disclaimer for noboby get piss

disclaimer:-lawyer walks in a talks a sit and saids- holy blader does not own naruto and soul eater -lawyer gets up and leaves-

chapter 1- runs from the law

-one day in land of fire-

naruto u are banished from kohona for charges of breaking and entering of the fourth hokage house(in this story naruto is banished i know it's sad but i had to write something)

NARUTO POV-

fine i'll leave but, i what my stuff and the stuff my parnets gave me

mean poeple pov-

fine u can have ur birth right items but as soon as u get it u Must leave

NARUTO POV-

fine

*naruto watches from the sidelines as here as an follow anbu(yes naruto is an anbu) tells him to follow him*  
they came to a gaint mansion 20x times bigger hokage tower.  
naruto then seal the gaint house/mansion into a seal and left to leave the village as he was hoping tree to tree he ound out that some anbu was following them

-KISTUNSE/nine tail fox POV-

kit u know they're trying to kill u right

YES(naruto voice is louder in his head)

well how about us this justu

fine

p.s make sure u slash at the air k? :3

o.k ._.

NARUTO POV-

*naruto claps his hands together and holds the dragon sign and yelled* time portal no justu and said see u later ass holes

*naruto thens jump inside the portal

i hope u guys like this story this story i need help thinking should naruto date other people first plz commentz and help me and uumm i'll update torrow


	2. hot girl ,weird guy attack

this is chapter 2 of i lov u

i got great advice from r.o.t.f (rescrution of the fallen)

i got some flame on my reveiws and i don't care

anyway i holding some polls for wat type of weapon blair should be:sword:0  
spear:0  
throwing star:0  
mace:0

i will add more action to my stories and roth this for u man

ps plz commet

disclaimer: -lawyer walks in a takes a sit-holyblader does not own naruto or soul eater-lawyer gets up and get chomp in half by the nine tail fox

NARUTO POV-

*naruto slowly starts to wakes up*

uh, my head hurts so bad

what's on my chest

*naruto then look up and see a naked but hot cat-like woman on his chest-

get the fuck off of me

BLAIR pov-

oh so u awaken areadly we that just great i just got compy

well, come let's go the skully(aka death)

well ur coming

NARUTO POV-

well umm- blushes-(he's staring staright a her's woman hood ;)-

i-i just i could c-come

-NARUTO MIND pov-

great i sturring just like hinta

Naruto pov-

let's go

-as they are walking threw the streets of death city something rushes at naruto from behind-  
-naruto back flips on the thing back and yells-

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING!

BLAIR POV-

WOW! u took down an uncanny sword so easly


	3. death sama doesn't wat me dead

Hello! :3 holy blader is bk and ready for action

let's see noboby vote for what type of weapon blair should be so here is the polls: sword:0  
spear:1  
mace:0  
throwing stars:0  
come on poeple come on up and vote for wat type of weapon blair should be, i will vote for spear and come on and vote

let's do the disclaimer rocklee

disclaimer:-rocklee karate kicks the lawyer in, the lawyer takes a seat and saids- holyblader does not own naruto and soul eater- the lawyer then get sat on by the world's fattest priest

let the story begin :3 oh wat one more thing i got pm message from a friend of mine and he said why does the nine tail fox act like a girl, well because the nine tails is mean always so in this story he's nice

*blair drags in naruto death's office*

death:yo blair, and who is that? :3

blair: shut up! and wake him up

death: *hmph* wat crawl ur ass

blair: an uncanny sword NOW WAKE HIS A-

death: death chop *death then karate chop blair in the head and blair fell down sleep*

death: wat a bitch

death: oh yay him

death: death chop*death thens karate chop naruto in the head five time in the row*

*naruto is starting to wake up and yelleds*

naruto wat the hell wrong with u-u-u *naruto stares in awe as he looks upon death*

Death:what's up

naruto: d-d death i going to get reap

*naruto the runs around the rooms and don't stop*

kituse/nine tails fox- kit he's a friend of mine so stop

naruto in his mind-ok i trust u

-naruto then stop and walks bk calmy to death himself even there is a trail of piss flowing down his leg-

naruto:uumm yes death-sama wat do u wat

death:shut-up and watch

-death then put his finger and naruto gained all info he need for death city and death remember who this child is-(authors note:for those who know the stuff about uncanny swords and the other here is some cookies k ;3)

naruto: sure

death: now stop talking and let me get maka h-

-a large crash was heard in the room as naruto side step and sword attack to the balls,he then jump creating one great ball- i mean rasegan and charge at the cloud with the yell of- RASEGAN-the thing jump in the air turn out to be 12 yr. old boy shouting dou soul attack then out came this smoking hot ass chick ninja about 13 the ninja then jump in air and drop kick naruto and then the other boy drop kick naruto again-

ninja girl: we did it black star

black star: i know hinta (i don't know black star parnter name who ever tell gets cookies)-they was then cut off from there small talk as two hands burst from the ground with a yell of- EARTH SYSTLE: HEAD HUNTER JUSTU-they was then drag to the till the earth was up to their heads and they stare in as the blond figure came to them-

THAT"S ALL TONIGHT FOLKS

i will need votes for wat type of weapon blair should and i need black star parnter name for i change that


	4. i was attack by dogs

i going to start working on my story for real

anyway the votes are in and winner is

choas- who chose an duel type weapon sword and some other weapon i need him to give me the other one

i need to do the disclaimer

disclaimer- *laywer walks in an takes an sit and saids*holy blader don't own shit*holy blader come in shot him in the head and tbag the dead boby and said* bitch

/

"WAT THE FUCK DO U THINK UR DOING LITTLE BOY AND GIRL"

"MY NAMED IS BLACK STAR U BITCH AND LET US GO BEFORE I KICK UR ASS AGAIN FOR TAKING MY UNCANNY SWORD"

"DEATH-SAMA TELLED BLACK STAR TO STOP YELLING IN MY EAR"

"WHY IS EVERYONE FUCKING YELLING YA"LL NEED TO SHUT BEFORE I MAKE NARUTO RAPE TSUBAKI AND WHILE BLACK STAR WATCH AND TRUST ME I"M CRAZY AN ENOUGH TO DO IT"

*everyone stares at death-sama in fear of wat could happen*

"anyway, let me get maka in here"

(with maka)

*maka was in her room masturbating about the new boy she saw yesterday night*

(flash black)

(a/n i really, really don't wat to do an flash bk so uumm think about ch. 2 when naruto was fight the uncanny sword and uumm yea)

"MAKA IT"S ME DEATH I NEED TO SPEAK WITH U NOW"(said the voice in her head)

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH I"M BUSY RIGHT NOW"

"I SAID GET HER NOW"!

FINE!

*a few minutes later walks in maka*

"WAT IS IT-IT-IT"*maka stares right into the eyes of the worlds most beauftiful eyes she ever seen*"it-it-it-it-it"

"maka i wat u to show naruto around the city with that bicth there ok*death then pointed to blair*; good bye now"

5 hours later

they returen to blair house to find a another uncanny sword(hey does anyone know wat the things are that start with a kishen yay is that how u spell plz tell me plz)

"NARUTO WAIT"*yelled maka and blair*

*handsign* "mutilpe shadow clone justu" *two exact poeple that look like naruto came from a poof of smoke* "LET'S THIS GUY WHO BOSS"

"RIGHT BOSS" *yelled the two clones* "CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"*those three than rush toward the uncanny with red aura around there fist but they attack was soon cut off as the uncanny sword charge at them and slashes once at all three of them caausing the two clones to disappered and leaving a large deep gash across naruto chest legs and arms* "u will never beat me caused i'm the uncanny sword of-"*the unncanny sword was cut off with a shout of * PUMPKIN PUMPKIN HALLOWEEN BLAST *(a/n is that how she said it if it ain't plz tell me)* a gaint pumpkin hit the uncanny sword right in the middle of his chest, the uncanny sword then flew right past blair house; blair then ran to naruto crying saying*"plz don't be dead,plz don't be dead"*blair then jump right on naruto crying the same words* "GROANS"- NARUTO I WAT U TO USED ME AS UR WEAPON TO KILL THAT GUY*naruto not fully understanding wat had happen and why the fox no kistune is not healing him he said*"yea"*blair then transfrom into a gaint sword with an black shaft with orange fur with an evilly smiling pumpkin,the blade is an dark orange metal, the unncanny the slowly walking towards naruto and said* u will die soon boy *the uncanny sword then disappered leaving two large wolvies in his place, naruto was then starting to slowly pull his self up in effort to fight the wolvies*"_BRING IT ON DOGGIES COME TAKE A BITE OUT OF BLAIR" _COME ON DOGGIES. SIT!* the dogs then sat at naruto command he then rush at the wolvies slashing one downward quickly killing it by slicing of his head* one down to one to go the wolf then ran at naruto wating to rip him to shred but, naruto easly side-stepping the dog, the dog kept on running till he look at where it was going and saw it was heading straight to maka naruto did the most stupidest thing he ever did he threw the sword straight at maka, maka could only watch in horror as the sword flew straight at her, she prepared herself for the cut but it never came she lookup and saw the sword in the back of the dog neck*

(hidden location)

master i had return with terrible news i wasn't able to kill naruto

hmph i know u wasn't able to kill him i was testing him and him past my test 200% i will fight him soon to test him for my own self my friend

yes master

(a/n i like this i really do like my progress i almost go to 1000 words yay for me)


	5. so sry writer block need serious help

i'm so sry how it took me long to update but i need ideas pm or comment plz help ur friend

-love u all

holy blader


End file.
